


So in love

by honestmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Loki is in love, M/M, Massage, Nudity, Past Injury, fluff in a tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: After a hard day, Loki really wanted to share a bath with Tony and relax.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	So in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaxonkreide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/gifts).



> Jax made a prompt about Loki and Tony taking a bath and getting the kinks out of their muscles and I was so excited to write it. I hope you like it!!
> 
> Thank you [arabesqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel) for reading this over, you're the best!
> 
> Title is from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran

Loki wanted a bath. He hated how Midgardians always showered instead of bathed. Sure, showering was nice sometimes, the pressure from the water always felt good against Loki’s spine, but he really just wanted a  _ bath _ . 

Sitting in a tub of hot water without any worries was one of Loki’s favorite things to do. Letting all of his troubles go as he relaxed was something Loki was always desperate for. After working on a difficult spell for most of the day, a warm bath would be welcomed. 

Loki had not taken a proper bath since the night before Thor’s interrupted coronation. That was too long ago, Loki decided. He needed to do something to change that. 

Tony stepped out of the elevator and Loki immediately put his book down. The younger man flopped onto the couch and grumbled a hello. He still wore his suit that he needed to wear for his meetings at Stark Industries. Loki loved the sight of his boyfriend in a black suit, but it looked much too uncomfortable for laying on the couch. 

“Let’s take a bath,” Loki suggested. 

Tony sat up to give Loki a look of surprise. “A bath?” 

“Do you not have baths in Midgard?” Loki asked. He’d only taken showers in the realm, but he figured that mortals knew what baths were. 

“No, we do,” Tony replied with an amused grin. “They’re just, I don’t know… time consuming.” He shrugged. 

Loki wasn’t surprised by Tony’s response. The inventor barely took the time to eat or drink, so taking a bath most likely required too much effort for him. Showers were quicker. 

“I think it will feel nice,” Loki told him. 

“You know what?” Tony responded as his eyes lit up, “Yeah. I think I’d like that.” 

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and led him to the master bathroom of the penthouse. There was a large circular tub in the corner of the room and Loki couldn’t believe that he had never seen it before. It was a large basin that they could both easily fit in. After turning the faucet on, Tony quickly doffed his suit jacket as if he was desperate to get rid of it. As he started to take off his tie, Loki helped speed up the process by unbuttoning the buttons at the bottom of his shirt. Once the tie was off, Tony unbuttoned his top buttons until both of their hands met. Tony looked up at Loki with an excited grin, and Loki would have kissed him if he didn’t want to take in the sight so badly. 

When the tub was filled, Loki entered first and immediately felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Tony let out a soft groan when he lowered himself down into the tub. Loki gave him a look of concern, which was noticed right away by his boyfriend. 

“I’m fine, Lokes. Just a long day of meetings,” Tony told him. 

“I’m sure that your heroic lifestyle isn’t kind to your muscles,” Loki said. 

Tony chuckled. “You worry too much.” 

“May I try something?” Loki asked. 

“Sure,” Tony agreed. 

“Turn your back towards me,” Loki said. 

Tony did as he was told, and Loki began to rub circles into his shoulder blades. Tony’s shoulders relaxed as soon as Loki started. The sigh of relief that escaped from Tony was so soft that Loki was sure that he wouldn’t have heard it if he were mortal. 

“You were so tense,” Loki noted. 

“There were so many meetings and Pepper wouldn’t let me escape. I sat up straight for  _ hours _ ,” Tony explained.

Loki kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I will help you.”

He continued to massage Tony’s shoulders and he slowly made his way down his back. Loki could feel each muscle relax as he applied pressure. 

The bath they were sharing together didn’t feel sexual in nature. Loki genuinely wanted to unwind from a hard day of working on spells, and he was more than happy to help Tony relax as well. 

“Your hands really are magic,” Tony said. He sounded at peace. 

Loki let out a soft laugh. “I do not need my seidr to give you a massage.” 

Tony moved so he was facing Loki. He looked like he had something on his mind. Loki wanted him to always be comfortable around him. 

“Can I try something?” Tony asked. “Only if you want.” 

“What would you like, Tony?” Loki responded. 

Tony looked down at the water. “Can I wash your hair?” 

“I would love that,” Loki replied genuinely. 

Loki wet his hair and turned around so Tony could reach. As soon as Tony started to rub the shampoo into Loki’s scalp, he leaned his head into his touch. Tony continued to weave his fingers through strands of Loki’s hair. The god wished that it never had to end. He could let Tony run his hands through his hair and massage his scalp forever. 

“You are wonderful at this, darling,” Loki told him.

“Maybe I’m the one with the magic hands,” Tony suggested. 

The amount of love that Loki felt for the man was the one thing that Loki liked more than magic. Tony Stark was perfect and Loki couldn’t believe that he was his. 

Once Tony was finished with the shampoo, he began to massage the back of Loki’s neck. Tony didn’t stop there, he worked his way down Loki’s back. When Tony got up to Loki’s mid-back, his spine cracked. Loki let out a soft moan after the short duration of pain. His back felt stiff for ages and he was thankful that it was finally loosening up. 

“Was that supposed to happen?” Tony asked. 

“It felt good, Tony. Please keep going,” Loki said. It was the best that he had felt in so long. 

“Your back hurts you,” Tony stated. It wasn’t a question. 

Loki sighed, “Yes. But I am fine, I promise you.” 

Tony started to massage again, and Loki didn’t want him to ever stop. They could live in the bathtub. Loki would be fine with that. 

“It’s from the Hulk,” Tony said when he made the realization. 

“Yes,” Loki responded. 

The Hulk smashed Loki into the ground with a lot of force. It took days for Loki to stop feeling tingling in his legs. The stiffness in his back never fully disappeared, but he was lucky that was the only symptom that lingered. It could have been much worse for him. 

“I’ll throw him around, see how he likes it” Tony threatened, even though it most likely wasn’t serious. 

The thought of Tony defending Loki’s honor against someone as strong as the Hulk was both amusing and heartwarming, but it was unnecessary. Loki liked Bruce and wasn’t angry with him.

“I’m pretty sure I deserved the beating,” Loki reminded him. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “But I still don’t like it.” 

“Luckily, I’m dating the universe’s greatest hero to keep me in line,” Loki replied, and Tony let out a small laugh. 

Eventually, Tony stopped massaging Loki’s back. Loki almost complained, but he decided not to. Tony continuing the massage meant that Loki would have to keep his back towards him, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to take the sight of Tony in. 

Once again, Loki didn’t know how he got so lucky. Tony’s face wasn’t wet besides a few stray droplets of water. The god looked at his boyfriend in awe. Loki loved everything about him. He loved the way his hair sometimes sat on the top of his head like feathers, he loved how his brown eyes had a sparkle to them when he talked about his inventions, and he especially loved the sight and sound of his laughter when he was happy. But at that moment, Loki adored how content Tony looked as he leaned back in the tub next to him. Tony put so much work into everything he did, and Loki was so happy to finally see him rest. 

“You’re staring,” Tony said as he interrupted Loki’s thoughts.

“I’m just thinking about you,” Loki told him. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Good things, I hope.” 

“Wonderful things,” Loki confirmed. 

Loki held Tony’s hand. He could feel the wrinkles on his fingertips from the water, but Loki didn’t mind.

“I love you,” Loki said. He had told Tony this many times, but he didn’t want him to forget. 

“I love you too,” Tony replied with a soft smile. 

Tony leaned onto Loki’s shoulder and let out a relaxed sigh. Loki always enjoyed the time he spent with Tony, but the pure happiness that he felt in this moment was indescribable. 

“We’re doing this more often,” Tony declared. 

Loki definitely did not disagree. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so soft I can't take it


End file.
